Horror Stories
by InfinityRyu
Summary: horror bukan berarti cerita hantu. WARNING : banyak TYPO, cerita GAJE dengan ending GANTUNG, setiap cerita tidak berhubungan sama sekali alias ONESHOOT, pemeran utama dapat berganti di tiap chapter, kalo masih mau baca juga resiko di tanggung sendiri XD note : cerita update sebulan sekali


DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OC, OOC, TYPO(dimana-mana), DLL

HAPPY READING~

.

.

"Hei, Sakura! Dengar nggak sih!?" Teriak Ino.

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Kau ini! Jadi sejak tadi kau tidak mendengar ceritaku!?" sembur Ino geram.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf deh, aku lagi konsentrasi menghapal. Soalnya nanti ada ulangan bahasa." Kata Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas. "Yaudah deh. Yang penting nanti kalau kamu pulang jangan lewat jalan yang di bawah jembatan ya. Terus, kalau ada orang aneh yang nyapa kamu di jalan, jangan di ladenin. Kamu langsung lari aja. Aku mau balik dulu ke kelas, aku lupa kalau hari ini juga ada ulangan bahasa inggris. Bye." Kata Ino dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bangku taman.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan melanjutkan acara menghapalnya.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura dan Ino berjalan hingga persimpangan lampu merah dan berpisah di sana.

"Ingat ya, kalau disapa orang nggak di kenal nggak usah pedulikan. Dan jangan lewat bawah jembatan!" Kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Harus diulang berapa kali sih? Walaupun masih SD aku bisa jaga diri kok." Kata Sakura. "Sudah ya, aku harus pulang cepat. Tadi pagi kata ibu, ibu akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanku kalau aku dapat nilai bagus di ulangan hari ini." Kata Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei! Ingat perkataanku ya! Jangan lewat bawah jembatan!" Teriak Ino.

"Haa..h, dasar. Kalau saja rumah Sakura tidak melewati jembatan. Aku tidak akan khawatir begini." Pikir Ino. "Semoga Sakura selamat sampai rumah." Doanya dalam hati.

.

Sakura berlari sedikit tergesa. Ia ingin cepat-cepat memberikan hasil ulangannya hari ini dan menagih janji ibunya.

"Ah! Gawat! Sepertinya akan hujan." Gumam Sakura saat melihat awan hitam mulai memenuhi langit.

Setelah sampai di dekat jembatan, Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"Tunggu, tadi Ino bilang aku tidak boleh melewati jembatan atau bawah jembatan ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Awan hitam di langit semakin tebal dan rintik hujan pun mulai jatuh dari langit.

"Gawat! Sudah mulai hujan! Lewat bawah jembatan aja deh." Putus Sakura dan berlari menuju bawah jembatan.

Sakura mengibaskan rambut hitam pendeknya saat sampai di bawah jembatan.

"Duuh, hujannya lumayan deras juga. Baju dan rambutku sampai basah." Gumam Sakura sambil memeras ujung baju seragamnya yang basah.

"Hatchiii!"

"Ukh, sepertinya aku mulai masuk angin."

Sakura mulai berjalan menyusuri bawah jembatan.

Angin dingin bertiup menerpa Sakura, membuatnya sedikit gemetar menahan dingin. Ia berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

'Sesampainya di rumah aku ingin ibu membuatkanku sup. Rasanya dingin sekali.' Pikir Sakura.

Traaang

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara sesuatu menggema dibawah jembatan.

'Apa itu?' Pikirnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Karena cuaca yang mendung karena hujan, membuat bagian bawah jembatan sedikit temaram.

"Apa ada orang di sana!?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit lantang.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

'Mungkin tadi aku salah dengar.' pikirnya dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Samar-samar, semakin ia melangkah maju kedepan, ia dapat melihat seseorang berambut panjang dengan baju terusan putih terkapar di atas tanah.

"Ya Tuhan!" Pekik Sakura kaget dan berlari menuju orang itu.

"Hei! Anda baik-baik saja? Sadarlah!" Kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan raut wajah khawatir.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi perempuan itu untuk menyadarkannya dan perlahan mata perempuan itu terbuka.

.

"Lho? Kok papa cepat pulang hari ini?" Tanya Ino saat mendapati ayahnya yang seorang kepala polisi berada di ruang kerja.

"Tadi papa lupa membawa ponsel, ponsel papa dimana ya? Kok papa cari dari tadi nggak ada?" Kata ayah Ino.

Ino sedikit gelagapan saat ayah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ino? Kamu sembunyikan di mana ponsel papa?" Tanya Inoichi dengan wajah galak.

"It..itu...Ino nggak sembunyiin kok." Jawab Ino ragu.

"Jadi kamu taruh dimana? Papa lagi nunggu pesan penting dari teman papa soal pembunuh itu."

Ino berpikir sejenak, "Maaf, pa. Ponsel papa Ino pinjamin ke Sakura. Soalnya Ino takut ada apa-apa. Jadi Ino paksa Sakura bawa dan telpon ke ponsel mama kalau ada yang nggak beres." Jawab Ino lesu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Inoichi menghela nafas dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Ino...Ino...ada-ada saja kelakuanmu. Harusnya kamu kasih tahu papa dulu. Papa bisa meminjamkan ponsel yang lain kalau kamu minta. Sekarang papa harus bagaimana kalau ada yang mengirim pesan tentang perkembangan kasus itu?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Maaf, nanti Ino telpon ke rumah Sakura deh. Minta dia liatin ada pesan yang masuk atau nggak ke ponsel papa." Kata Ino.

.

Sakura duduk manis di kursi dengan segelas susu coklat panas.

"Maafkan tante ya. Karena tadi sudah merepotkanmu, kamu duduk saja dulu, tante sedang memasak sup, nanti kamu cicipi ya." Kata perempuan itu.

"Eh? Nggak usah repot-repot tante. Sakura sudah mau pulang kok." Tolak Sakura.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Jangan begitu, kalau tadi Sakura nggak nolong tante, tante mungkin masih di bawah jembatan." Kata perempuan itu.

Sakura tertunduk dan tersipu malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura cantik ya. Mirip anak tante, tante jadi kangen." Kata perempuan itu dan menyentuh wajah Sakura.

"Benarkah? Memang anak tante kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Wah, sepertinya sup yang tante buat sudah mendidih. Tante tinggal sebentar ya." Kata perempuan itu dan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tamu.

'Tante yang baik.' Pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan dan menatap jendela di sisi kanan tempat duduknya.

"Hujannya tambah lebat..."

.

"Pa, Ino sudah telpon ke rumah Sakura, tapi nggak ada yang angkat." Kata Ino menghampiri ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu papa ke rumah Sakura dulu untuk mengambil ponsel papa. Ino jaga rumah ya." Kata Inoichi dan meninggalkan rumah.

.

"Sakura...kamu dimana sayang?" Panggil perempuan itu. "Sakura, keluar dong. Nanti supnya dingin."

Sakura bersembunyi dibalik pintu dengan dada berdebar kencang.

'Gawat! Dia semakin dekat!' Pikir Sakura panik.

Saat Sakura menyusul perempuan yang di tolongnya ke dapur. Ia mencium bau amis yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan di rumah itu. Karena penasaran, Sakura membuka pintu sumber dari bau amis tersebut dan melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihatnya.

Di dinding bagian dalam ruangan itu penuh dengan bercak cipratan darah dan segumpal daging manusia tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Sakura masih ingat dengan bola mata di dekat pintu yang tidak sengaja terinjak oleh sepatunya tadi, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya mual.

"Ah, disitu kamu rupanya." Kata perempuan itu, tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sakura mematung di tempat dengan mata membola.

'Aku akan mati!' Pikirnya histeris.

"Nah, jangan main petak umpet lagi. Ayo kita makan." Kata perempuan itu dan menarik tangan Sakura menuju dapur.

.

Inoichi mengetuk pintu di depannya dan menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

Hening, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah Sakura. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu dan memanggil sang pemilik rumah.

"Kenapa di sini baunya amis sekali ya? Apa mereka baru menyembelih daging?" Gumam Inoichi sambil memegang kenop pintu.

Klek.

Pintu terbuka.

"Lho? Nggak dikunci?"

Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, Inoichi mengeluarkan pistolnya dari sarung dan masuk perlahan ke dalam rumah.

"Permisi! Apakah ada orang di rumah!?" Teriak Inoichi.

Saat masuk ke rumah, bau amis yang sangat menyengat menyerang penciumannya. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti bau amis itu dan berhenti saat mencapai dapur. Di meja makan, duduk dengan tegap sang kepala keluarga. Dan disisi dapur terlihat sang istri berdiri di dekat panci berisi air mendidih.

"Ya Tuhan...apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di rumah ini?" Kata Inoichi saat melihat teman baiknya dan istri teman baiknya sudah di kerubungi oleh lalat dan hewan kecil lain. Mereka sudah tidak bernyawa.

.

Sakura menatap sup yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan pandangan horor. Ia dapat melihat gumpalan rambut yang masih menempel di daging yang entah daging apa itu.

"Sakura? Kenapa nggak dimakan?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Lidah Sakura terasa sedikit kelu.

"Umm..bukan apa-apa tante. Tapi, tiba-tiba perut Sakura agak sakit. Sakura jadi nggak nafsu makan." Kata Sakura.

"Wah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya. Tante ambilin obat di kamar." kata perempuan itu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dapur.

Sakura yang melihat adanya kesempatan segera menuju jendela yang terdapat di atas wastafel. Jendela kaca yang cukup besar dan bisa dilalui oleh tubuh kecilnya. Ia memanjat wastafel itu dengan bantuan kursi dan melompat keluar dari rumah itu.

"Aku harus segera menghubungi Ino dan memberitahu tentang tante aneh itu." Gumamnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

.

Trililit.

Inoichi yang baru saja selesai memanggil tim forensik dan teman-teman polisinya segera mengangkat ponselnya saat melihat nama Ino tertera di layar ponsel.

"Ya?"

/Pa! Cepet tolong Sakura! Sakura ketemu sama si pembunuh pa!/ teriak Ino di ponsel.

"Ino, tenang dulu nak. Jelaskan pelan-pelan." Kata Inoichi menenangkan putrinya.

/Ino, sini kasih ponselnya ke mama. Halo pa, ini mama. Barusan Sakura menghubungi ponsel mama. Katanya dia bertemu dengan tante aneh di bawah jembatan dan dibawa ke rumah tante itu. Dirumah itu, dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang penuh bercak darah dan ada mayat disana./ jelas ibu Ino.

"Baiklah, beritahu papa alamatnya. Papa akan segera ke sana." Kata Inoichi dan langsung pergi dari rumah Sakura tanpa menunggu kedatangan teman polisinya dan tim forensik.

.

Sakura memasuki rumah dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ibu, ayah, dengar deh. Tadi Sakura ketemu tante aneh terus Sakura hampiiirrr aja di bunuh sama tante itu." Kata Sakura sambil menaruh tas sekolahnya dan mengambil segelas air.

"Untung aja tadi tante itu pergi sebentar. Jadi Sakura ada kesempatan kabur. Dia sempat ngejar Sakura sih, tapi Sakura berhasil bikin dia jatuh dan berhasil pulang. Sakura pintar kan?" Tanya Sakura kepada dua orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sampai kapan sih ayah dan ibu marah? Sakura janji nggak nakal lagi kok. Lihat, buktinya Sakura bisa dapat nilai seratus di ulangan bahasa tadi." Kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan lembar kertas ulangan miliknya.

Hening selama beberapa saat dan Sakura pun tersenyum kecut.

"Ayah dan ibu masih marah ya, karena Sakura sudah membunuh ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Sakura, menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan kosong.

END

a/n:

Thanks untuk yang sudah read/fav/follow ^0^)/


End file.
